Digital Apocalypse
by Peregrin Took1
Summary: An old enemy returns to the Digital World and becomes stronger than ever before. A fight to stop an apocalypse ensues.
1. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway or any form, sadly.  
  
  
  
Digital Apocalypse  
Chapter 1: An Old "Friend"  
  
  
Daisuke was fast asleep, snoring, with Demiveemon at his side when Jun burst burst into the room.   
"Daisuke, get up! Someone on the phone for you!" Jun yelled loudly.  
He woke up but stayed in bed while reaching around for something to throw. His hand touched Demiveemon and, not being fully awake, threw him at Jun. There were two resounding yells, one from Jun and the other from Demiveemon.   
"What did you do that for!?" they cried in unison.  
Daisuke stayed lying in bed until Jun stormed out and then swung his legs over the side and got up. He walked over to his dresser, still half asleep, and pulled on plaid pants along with a plaid shirt plus plaid blazer. (A/N: Don't ask me why Daisuke has so much plaid). He went over to his mirror so he could comb his hair and, now fully awake, screamed.  
"What the heck am I wearing?!"  
He ran over to his dresser and tore off the plaid while putting on his usual outfit, khaki pants with a white t-shirt and a blue flame blazer.  
Now, pleased with his clothes he ran out the door of his room, grabbing his goggles on the way, and ran out to the kitchen.  
"Who was calling for me mom?" he asked.  
"I think it was Takeru. Oh, you'd better eat before you call back, here."  
Daisuke sat down at the table and his mother passed him a plate of rice. He wolfed it down quickly and ran out the door.  
"Thanks mom!" he yelled to her while leaving.  
As he ran down the street towards the Takaishi apartment he took out his cell and dialed Takeru's number.  
"Hi, Takeru?"  
"Yeah, it's me Dai. You'd better get over here quickly, it's really important."  
"Already on my way. Talk to you when I get there."  
Daisuke pressed END on the cell while sliding it into his pocket and continued running towards Takeru's apartment.  
  
A dark shadow that was barely noticeable slid towards an unsuspecting Agumon. As it advanced the digimon was walking through the trees towards the spot where he had talked to Black Wargreymon those many years ago.  
'I wish Black Wargreymon hadn't been destroyed, I was starting to think of him as a friend."  
As Agumon thought to himself the shadow slid in front of him and waited. He came to the exact spot where the shadow waited. It started to inch up Agumon's legs and the digimon was totally unaware of it. It sped up it's progress and totally consumed Agumon before he was aware of it.  
"Ahhh, what's happening?!"  
"It's too late, you're mine now!"  
  
"Agumon Corruption Digivolve to..."  
  
The dinosaur digimon's skin turned to a menacing black and he started to grow at an enormous rate. Spines erupted out of his back and his snout flattened down to a nose similar to a humans. Leathery bat wings sprouted out of his back to complete his digivolution.  
  
"Devimon."  
  
"The corruption is complete and I'm back to rule the digital world. Hahahaha!"  
  
A knock sounded at the Taksihi's door.  
"Just a minute." yelled Takeru.  
Takeru got up and walked to the door. He peered through the peephole and saw Daisuke standing there. He opened the door hurriedly and yanked him inside.  
"What the heck is wrong with you!?"  
"It's just a precaution, and besides you're the last one here so we were getting tired of waiting."  
"Everyone else is here too?"  
"Well, everyone except Mimi of course."  
Daisuke's eyes widened.  
'These days we don't get together unless something really important's up.' he thought.  
Takeru grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him to the living room. Everyone was there.   
"What took you Dai?" asked Yamato.  
"I slept in. Well, what's going on?"  
Taichi was pacing around the room.  
"I don't know Daisuke. I think we're here to dicuss the latest episode of Friends." Taichi said sarcastically.  
"Really?" Daisuke said, not picking up on the sarcasm in Taichi's voice.  
"What do you think we're here for you dunce!?"  
"Don't mind him Dai. He's just upset because something's happened to Agumon." Yamato said to Daisuke.  
Taichi turned to look at Yamato with anger in his eyes.  
"What do you mean just upset. Of COURSE I'm upset you jerk!"  
He started to advance on Yamato. Koushiro and Sora saw what was coming and jumped up to hold Taichi back. He stuggled against them for a while but then sat down, still frustrated.  
Daisuke took a seat next to Iori.  
"Now that we're all here and settled in it's time to get to the point." said Takeru.  
"Koushiro, this is where you come in."  
"Thanks Takeru. Alright everyone, to get straight to the point there's a crisis in the Digital World. Lately, Digimon have been getting destroyed with no obvious reason or source. Some others have been corrupted by...this will come as a shock to all of us who were the first to go to the Digital World...Black Gears."  
"You're kidding right. I mean you've got to be kidding." said Yamato, dumbfounded.  
"I'm not kidding," continued Kourshiro, "and for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about the Black Gears were used by Devimon, the first evil Digimon we fought, to control other Digimon. Quite similar to Ken's Dark Rings. No offense Ken." Koushiro said when he saw the look Ken was getting.  
"Anyways, along with the appearance of the Black Gears, Agumon has disappeared. I have no idea what's caused this but there's been no noticeable data from digimon destruction that registered as an Agumon. My only explanation for this is that Agumon has totally been corrupted, not just by a Black Gear, but totally."  
As Koushiro said this he turned on his laptop to show what was happening. When he did instead of his data on the screen there was an open digi-port.  
Everyone's digivices started to glow and the digi-port flcikered. There was a bright light and a flowing feeling around the room. When it calmed, all the Digi-Destined were gone. 


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my new Digimon ideas.  
  
  
Digital Apocalypse  
Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise   
  
  
Takeru's eyes fluttered open and saw something that shocked him.  
"Ahhhh! What the heck am I doing in a Dokugumon web."  
He looked around to see if any of the others were there as well. They weren't.  
'We must've been scattered when we went through the digi-port.' he thought.  
He tried to get up but with no luck, he was stuck.   
"Great, if I know any Dokugumon, then it won't be far away. Probably deciding what to do with me now...I wish Patamon were here."  
All of a sudden Takeru's digivice started to glow.   
"What in the world?"  
The light grew, and grew, until it became blinding. Takeru tried to close his eyes but it didn't help...he heard a fluttering and then a yell.  
"Where am I?! I was just only sleeping in Takeru's room."  
"Patamon?"  
"Takeru?"  
The light died and Takeru saw Patamon standing there in front of him.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I have no idea, I was lying on your bed and then suddenly...woosh! And I was here."  
Takeru looked at Patamon for a moment, and then smiled.  
"It's good to see you anyways Patamon. I hope you can get us out of this web."  
"No problem. I'll need your help though."  
"Let's do it!"  
Takeru held up his digivice and the light shot out to meet with Patamon.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to..."  
  
Patamon's entire body reformed to that of a human's and he started to grow. He stopped and angel wings sprouted out of his back, a mask slid over his face and a rod appeared in his hand.   
  
"Angemon."  
  
"Good to see you Angemon. Now let's get out of here!"  
"Alright Takeru."  
Angemon flew over and picked up Takeru, he then started to fly out of the dome where Dokugumon had made it's web. Then suddenly...  
"Poison Thread!"  
Sharp pieces of web sped out of no where headed for Angemon. He saw them coming and barely darted out of the way.  
"Angemon! Dokugumon's here!"  
"I noticed Takeru."  
Angemon turned around quickly and flew quickly towards Dokugumon.  
"Hand of Fate!"  
Angemon blasted a beam of light towards Dokugumon. It hit it's target straight and true.  
"Ahhhhh!"  
Dokugumon disintegrated into data which then started to float away. Suddenly, the data got sucked towards an unknown source.  
"What's going on?!" yelled Takeru.  
A hideous laugh sounded from the direction the data had flowed.  
"Hahahahahaha! That was the last of what I needed!"  
"I know that voice." Takeru said with horror.  
"You certainly do Takeru."  
The unknown voice's speaker floated into view, it was...Devimon.  
"Devimon!" screamed Takeru.  
"Yes, it is me and now you'll see how I took form."  
The face of Agumon flashed in place of Devimon's.  
"You're Agumon!?"  
"Hahahaha. Hardly. I merely used Agumon's body and data to form my own."  
"You bastard!"  
Devimon cracked a smile and sped towards Angemon and Takeru.  
"Angemon, stop him like you did before!"  
"Right."  
Angemon met the rush with an attack of his own.  
"Angel Rod!"  
He thrust his rod forward and a beam of light burst forth from it. It was almost a direct hit but Devimon dodged it.  
"Not so fast. It looks like I can't beat you like this. So let's change what 'this' is."  
  
"Devimon Digivolve to..."  
  
Devimon sprouted six more wings and grew larger. A sword and sheath formed on his back, then he became coated in impossibly black armour. Then a grey and black helmet covered his head entirely.  
  
"MagnaDevimon"  
  
"Oh no. This is not good." gasped Takeru and Angemon.  
MagnaDevimon spun around to face the duo of Digimon and digi-destined.  
"I think it's time I ended your chance to stop me."  
He flew towards Angemon as he desperately tried to get away.  
He unsheathed his sword and...   
"Darkness Blade!"  
He swung the sword at Angemon and... 


	3. A New Digivolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...and if I did Season 3 and 4 would be a LOT different. Remember, all new things are mine, mine I tells ya.  
  
(First part of this chapter is best read while listening to Run Around.)  
  
  
Digital Apocalypse  
Chapter 3: A New Digivolution  
  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
A storm of speeding bullets hit MagnaDevimon just as he came in contact with Angemon. MagnaDevimon flinched and his swing went wide, missing Angemon.  
"What?!"  
Paildramon flew into view and laughed.  
"No evil digimon touches a digidestined."  
"Paildramon! Where are Ken and Davis?"  
"They're on their way. I flew ahead to make sure you two were okay."  
As the conversation went on between the friends MagnaDevimon flew quietly around to flank Paildramon.  
"Shadow Prison!"  
MagnaDevimon swung his sword and a black orb flew at terrifying speed towards Paildramon. It hit and incased him within a sphere of shadows which started to constrict.  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"Who's laughing now?"  
"I am....Hand of Fate!"  
A cord of light hammered into MagnaDevimon and knocked him down through Dokugumon's web and onto the crater floor while richocheting off and shattering Paildramon's prison.  
"That should give us enough time to get out of here. But what about Paildramon?" yelled Takeru.  
Paildramon was no where in sight. Then movement flickered on the crater floor.  
"Sting Strike!"   
Angemon and Takeru looked down and saw Paildramon pummeling MagnaDevimon.  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
A blue light spread out over the crater and engulfed all that were in it. It lessened into smaller flashes as Paildramon weakened from his expenditure of energy.  
"Angemon...Takeru!" yelled Ken and Davis in sync as they ran across the crater floor.  
"Ken, Davis! Thank god you're here!" Takeru screamed.  
"What's going on Takeru?"  
"It's a long story...I'll tell you later. Right now you should worry about Paildramon. He's expending too much energy on MagnaDevimon!"  
"Who? Well, never mind. If he's in trouble we've got to help him."  
Another yell sounded from the bottom of the crater, but extremely weak this time.  
"Sting....Str...ike..."  
Paildramon flew as fast as he could at MagnaDevimon but slowed more and more...then collapsed.  
"Paildramon!" the three digidestined yelled.  
MagnaDevimon rose, as strong as ever.  
"Thanks for doing the work for me. Now he's mine!"  
MagnaDevimon spread his wings wider and flew full speed at Paildramon.  
"Darkness Blade!"  
The sword swung and sliced into Paildramon who, at the time, was on his knees.  
"NO!!"  
Energy flew out of Paildramon and into Ken and Davis' digivices. Demiveemon and Leafmon lay collapsed on the crater floor.  
"That does it MagnaDevimon!" Takeru said, full of rage.  
"No, today is just the beginning. Ta ta."  
With that MagnaDevimon flew off while yelling back.  
"Have fun with my little toys. Hahahaha!"  
Takeru looked puzzledly and then it dawned on him.  
"Guys! Get out of there!"  
The ground started to crack apart and lava spurted out creating a moat around Ken and Davis. The ground started to rumble and two dozen Meramon leaped out of of the lava followed by two SkullMeramon. They all had Black Gears in their backs.  
"Roaring Flame!" sounded from the Meramon as a huge fire wall incased the two digidestined and erupted, showering down upon them in a flurry of flame and heat.   
Ken and Davis were burned badly but still lived. Davis stood and had an enraged look on his face. They nodded at each other and they, as well as their digimon, started to glow a dazzling red.  
Demiveemon redigivolved to Veemon while Takeru and Angemon hung in air staring with amazement.  
  
"Veemon Rage Digivolve to..."  
  
Veemon's skin erupted into what looked like flowing lava and he grew to the same size and shape as his Champion form, ExVeemon. His body then flashed and instantly was incased in flaming red armour.   
  
"Pyromon." 


End file.
